1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for founding establishment, and more particularly to a system and a method for speeding up founding establishment through Internet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is introduced that concept of electronic hubs (eHubs) in Business-to-Business (B2B) E-commerce. The eHubs is defined as neutral Internet-based intermediaries that focus on specific industry verticals or specific business processes, host electronic marketplaces, and used various market making mechanisms to mediate any-to-any transactions among businesses.
To understand B2B hubs, it is useful to understand how businesses buy, and what they buy. At the broadest level, business purchases can be classified into manufacturing inputs and operating inputs. Manufacturing inputs are raw materials and components that go directly into the manufactured product or manufacturing process. Manufacturing inputs tend to be vertical in nature, because the finished products that they go into are industry-specific. Operating inputs, on the other hand, are indirect materials and services that do not go into finished products. Operating inputs, sometimes call MRO (Maintenance, Repair, and Operating) inputs, include industrial supplies, capital equipment, services, and travel-related services. Unlike manufacturing inputs, operating inputs tend to horizontal nature (with the exception of capital equipment and some industrial supplies).
The other important distinction in business purchasing lies in how business buy products and services. Businesses can either engage in systematic sourcing or in spot sourcing. Systematic sourcing involves buying through pre-negotiated contracts with qualified suppliers. These contracts are often long-term in nature, so systematic sourcing tends to be relationship-oriented. Spot sourcing is transaction-oriented, and rarely involves a long-term or ongoing relationship between buyers and sellers.
Furthermore, there is one other dimension that is important in describing a B2B hub: its bias. B2B hubs can be either neutral or biased. Neutral hubs do not favor buyers over sellers or vice versa. Biased hubs, in contrast, favor either buyers or sellers. Neutral hubs by definition, they need to be careful in taking equal investments from large buyers as well as from large suppliers, because they can be perceived as biased. The benefit that neutral hubs have is that they are true “market-makers”, because they bring both buyers and sellers together.
There is another category of hubs that are one-sided and biased by design. There biased hubs either work for sellers or buyers, and help them to negotiate better terms or streamline the buying/selling process. Biased hubs (like neutral hubs) can occur both as aggregations in systematic markets and as matchers in spot markets. When they favor sellers, biased hubs act as forward aggregators or most likely to succeed and add value in markets that are fragmented on both the buyer and seller sides.
Despite flourishing development of e-business, eHubs just passively provide connection services rather that meet requirements for those undefined buyers and sellers. For example, the business services provided by eHubs nowadays are rarely helpful to establishment founders. Depicted in FIG. 1, a company or factory consists of some fundamental resources, such as capital 110, factory building or land 120, technology groups 130, management group and human resource 140, and rules and regulations 150 in addition to administration idea or business plan 160 coordinated therein. In general, each cooperation among these fundamental resources is successfully implemented according to a series of advanced research, communication, negotiation, and making contrasts. Such model of the establishment-founded process is called a vertical model, whereby a company or factory can't be begun construction without some specific resources in advance, such as capital. There are doubtful effects on the reduction of search consumption for establishment foundation through B2B e-commerce. On the contrary, no in-time modification of suitable negotiation provided by the B2B e-commerce may result in the addition of cycle time, downcast establishment value and lower successful probability of establishment.